<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Play On My (Heart)Strings by sassy_dae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243701">Play On My (Heart)Strings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_dae/pseuds/sassy_dae'>sassy_dae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Cellist Taeil, Dreamies as Brass Players, Dumb Orchestra Jokes, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hyuck crushing on Taeil, M/M, Orchestra Dorks, Other NCT members Musicians, Violinist Hyuck, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_dae/pseuds/sassy_dae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghyuck watches Taeil utterly enraptured, not at all paying attention to the advice he is being given.  Watching Taeil play the cello is one of Donghyuck’s greatest pastimes—especially when Taeil closes his eyes and tilts his head back, exposing his honey-skinned neck as if he is experiencing every note physically through his body. </p><p>“Hyuckie, are you listening to me?  Do I need to bust out the metronome?”</p><p>Donghyuck snaps his head at attention, completely caught staring shamelessly at Taeil.  Though his face and ears turn red, he runs a confident hand through his hair before tucking his violin under his chin.  “Sorry, hyung, I got distracted.  Let me try it again.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Play On My (Heart)Strings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by my partner (a cellist) and their family of professional musicians (mostly violinist and cellist, and one French horn player) who often like to joke about the stereotypes that exist in an orchestra.  It got me thinking who in NCT would play what instrument and ended up writing this.  Hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♪̊̈♪̆̈</p><p>Donghyuck sometimes wonders if he should have been a brass player. They are loud and flashy, and though maybe not as melodic as their sibling woodwinds, brass always get their one big moment. The rest of the time they can relax in the back and watch everyone else work twice as hard. And because of that, they never have to practice nearly as much, meaning they can go out for drinks and karaoke most nights of the week. Just like Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun are planning to do tonight.</p><p>But Donghyuck didn’t choose the overzealous tuba, the loud trumpet, nor the flashy trombone. Even the slightly more sophisticated French horn couldn’t hold his attention. No, it was the glamour of the violin that captured his heart. The violin is nuanced, elegant, versatile, and no orchestra is complete without a violin. Which means he doesn’t get to sit back and relax, always ready to jump in at a moment’s notice. But being so vital means more practice, and another missed happy hour outing.</p><p>“You really can’t come out with us?” Jaemin asks, leaning on the doorway. Jeno rests his head on Jaemin’s shoulder, looking into the practice room.</p><p>Donghyuck shakes his head, “Sorry, I really can’t tonight. Taeyong-hyung asked me to stay for an extra practice session. And you know with him practice sessions can last <em>hours</em>.” <em>And no one can argue with the concertmaster, </em>they all think silently.</p><p>“Just join us afterwards,” Renjun suggests, tossing his French horn case behind his back.</p><p>“Happy hour will be over, but it’s karaoke night. We’ll probably still be out when you’re done,” Mark suddenly appears smiling. <em>Even the woodwind gets a night off</em>, Donghyuck laments, shooing them away. Mark lugs his flute case onto his shoulder, linking arms with Renjun as Jeno and Jaemin follow with their twin trumpets. Donghyuck sighs as he sits back down on his chair, preemptively tuning his violin.</p><p>He isn’t entirely sure why Taeyong asked to meet. They’d spent most of the afternoon going over the program for the upcoming Debussy and Ravel Showcase. And as much as Donghyuck loves French impressionist composers, after spending hours sight reading all he wants to do is unwind with his friends. Hopefully he can get through this session quick enough to get one drink in before karaoke. Luckily Taeyong is extremely punctual, and he enters the practice room exactly on the hour.</p><p>“Hyuckie, glad you could spare some time for me,” he smiles graciously, practically falling into the seat beside Donghyuck. He looks exhausted, and Donghyuck can imagine why—besides playing in the main orchestral pieces, Taeyong is slated to play in at least an additional five chamber concerts. It’s tough being the concertmaster, especially at such a young age, but Taeyong is anything but ordinary. “I know you usually go out with the ‘brass boys’ after work, but I’m hoping you can help me with a dilemma I’m facing.”</p><p>Donghyuck sits up straighter in his chair. “What’s on your mind?”</p><p>“I think I may have overstretched myself this year with the showcase, and I need to step back from a few of the chamber groups. I have one too many sonatas than I can handle,” Taeyong sighs, ruffling his hair. Donghyuck leans forward, already anticipating Taeyong’s question. “I discussed it with the music director, and we both agreed that you are the right person to replace me on the Ravel <em>Trio</em>. What do you say? Think you’re up for it?”</p><p>“The Ravel <em>Trio</em>?” Donghyuck asks, his excitement increasing with every second. Taeyong nods. “I’ve never played that one before. And I’ve always wanted to give it a try!” Donghyuck declares with a smile.</p><p>“I know you haven’t been part of the orchestra for long, so if it’s too much, just say so.”</p><p>“All I have besides the symphony pieces is the Debussy String Quartet, so this should give me something juicy to try out,” Donghyuck rubs his hands together greedily, the anticipation building.</p><p>Taeyong lets out a breath, relieved. “Great! You have no idea what a load off my back that is.” He reaches into his bag and hands Donghyuck the sheet music. “Your two other partners should be here in about 30 minutes. That should give you some time to at least get familiar with the music.”</p><p>Donghyuck takes the score graciously, bowing profusely as Taeyong pats him on the back and heads out the door, most likely to another rehearsal. Donghyuck inspects the piece, humming his parts as he pencils in some fingering and notation. He’s so engrossed in his task that he doesn’t hear the door open behind him.</p><p>“Hi, Hyuckie,” a familiar voice says behind him. Donghyuck drops his pencil at the sound of Taeil’s velvety voice greeting him. Not only does he get to play a new piece, but to play with <em>Taeil</em>?! He’s never had the opportunity to play in a chamber group with Taeil before; it must be his lucky day. Unable to contain his excitement, Donghyuck stands up quickly to greet Taeil, almost knocking over his stand in the process.</p><p>“<em>Taeilie-hyung~</em>! You’re playing in this trio with me?!” He says excitedly, skipping over and throwing his arms around him, forgetting for a moment that Taeil’s hard cello case is still strapped to his back. The yellow case makes a <em>thunk</em> sound as Donghyuck smacks it with his hand. “<em>Aish,</em>” Donghyuck mutters, shaking his hand in annoyance.</p><p>“Careful, Hyuckie. We need those hands for playing,” Taeil teases, taking Donghyuck’s hand in his and blowing on it gently, cooling the red mark that’s quickly forming. With Taeil’s lips so close to his fingers, Donghyuck can feel his ears turning red, only for it to spread to his cheeks as Taeil smiles at him warmly. “Taeyong told me you were replacing him. Ready for the big leagues?”</p><p>“I was born ready,” Donghyuck replies with a smirk, recovering quickly. “I mean, I <em>am</em> the youngest ever second chair violinist in the symphony’s history, so I think I can handle it.”</p><p>“And like a true violinist, you’re only a <em>little bit </em>of a narcissist,” Taeil laughs, setting his cello gently on its side before taking out a cloth to clean the strings. Donghyuck smiles cheekily at him, not at all ashamed of his confidence. He also knows Taeil isn’t being cruel—after all Taeil himself is one of the youngest principal cellists the symphony has seen in decades. Between Taeil and Taeyong, they’ve shifted the average principal players’ age down by at least 25 years. They were known as the wunderkind twosome in the conservatory for a reason.</p><p>“Have you played this before?” Taeil asks, shuffling his sheets on the stand, making sure it’s all taped together correctly.</p><p>“Nope, first time. I just looked at the sheet music and it doesn’t look too bad. I think it’ll be fun.”</p><p>“As fun as it is, I <em>really</em> could use a drink. So, can we get started right away, please?” Jaehyun says, uncharacteristically flustered as he rushes into the room, plopping on the piano stool and rummaging through his large bag. Though not at the level of a concert pianist, the easy-going Jaehyun plays no small role in their orchestra. As the resident pianist, Jaehyun has been running around all day playing in upwards of eight chamber groups, as well as accompanying in the normal orchestral pieces. He looks beyond tired, and neither Taeil nor Donghyuck have the heart to mess with him today.</p><p>After an hour of sight reading the piece once over then slowly going through the first movement, Jaehyun decides it’s time to call it quits for the night. They make plans to rehearse again after Donghyuck’s next string quartet practice session and Jaehyun bids them farewell, already calling Johnny to see if he is up for some wine.</p><p>“You did pretty well for just sight reading, Hyuckie,” Taeil compliments as he hoists his large yellow case onto his back. The oddly bright color makes Taeil stand out from the usual black or dark colored cases most orchestra members have, and it absolutely delights Donghyuck (not just because it matches his own brightly colored red violin case). Taeil isn’t afraid to be himself and never conforms to other’s expectations. It’s one of the great things Donghyuck admires in Taeil, besides his obvious musical talent. “But I did notice you still have the tendency to rush.”</p><p>“I’m not rushing, I’m just excited to play the next part,” Donghyuck smiles brazenly.</p><p>“You’re too cheeky for your own good,” Taeil laughs, slinging an arm around Donghyuck and shaking him affectionately. Donghyuck smiles to himself for a second, reveling in the contact. Taeil doesn’t always show his affection physically, so when he does Donghyuck makes sure to savor it.</p><p>As they walk down the hall towards the exit, arms around each other, Taeil suddenly gets a text. Pausing to read it, he gives a resigning sigh. “Something wrong?” Donghyuck asks.</p><p>“No, not really. Taeyong just bailed on me, <em>again</em>. If he wants to spend more time with Jaehyun, he just needs to tell me!” Taeil huffs to himself, clearing his throat in thought. He suddenly looks at Donghyuck, giving him a once over. His scrutinizing gaze makes Donghyuck stand up a little taller, daring Taeil to find anything lacking. Taeil’s eyes light up as he steps back, having made his full appraisal. “Say, Hyuckie, would you be interested in being my partner for the Ravel <em>Sonata</em>? There seems to be an opening all of the sudden.<em>”</em></p><p>Donghyuck blinks at Taeil, processing his question. Moon Taeil, principal cellist and object of Donghyuck’s not-so-secret-affections, wants to play with <em>him? Lee Donghyuck? </em>And not just any piece, but a violin and cello duo? Playing such an intimate piece together, and the prospect of spending actual alone time thrills Donghyuck beyond measure.</p><p><em>“</em>I—yes! I’d love to!” Donghyuck smiles, trying to hide obvious elation.</p><p>“Good. Are you free after the Debussy <em>Prélude </em>rehearsal to go over it?” Taeil smiles back, as if he’s just as delighted at the idea of playing with Donghyuck.</p><p>“Yeah,” Donghyuck breaths out. “Sounds perfect.”</p><p>“We will sound perfect as long as you learn not to rush,” Taeil winks at him before he’s out the door. Donghyuck remains frozen a second, registering what just happened before pumping a fist in the air in celebration. He pulls out his phone and texts the brass buddies, hoping they saved him that drink.</p>
<hr/><p>“Come on guys, how many more violist jokes can you possibly have?” Doyoung sighs.</p><p>“There are never too many violist jokes, unlike the number of violists in an orchestra,” Donghyuck says, earning laughs from Yuta and Johnny.</p><p>“Very funny,” Doyoung grumbles. “The viola is just as important as the violin or cello. If any of you tried to play the notes a viola normally does, it would sound terrible!”</p><p>“So it wouldn’t sound any different from when a viola normally plays those notes, would it?” Johnny retorts, bagging him a high five from Donghyuck as Yuta doubles over in giggles, hugging his violin to his chest.</p><p>“I—you—<em>ugh!</em>” Doyoung sputters. He’s usually well prepared with an equally brutal comeback, having endured endless viola jokes during his time at the conservatory, but Donghyuck and Johnny are in rare form today.</p><p>“Looks like he’s on his last brain cell,” Donghyuck chuckles.</p><p>“I thought violists only had one braincell to begin with,” Taeil chimes in as he sticks his head into the practice room, Jaehyun right behind him. Yuta laughs so hard he practically falls out of his chair while Johnny and Donghyuck collapse onto each other in a fit of laughter. Doyoung groans, packing up his viola in a huff.</p><p>“Really, hyung, <em>you too</em>?” Doyoung mumbles as he bolts out the door. Johnny hurries after him, slugging his cello case over his shoulder with ease (unlike Taeil who usually struggles for a bit, which Donghyuck finds <em>adorable</em>). Johnny shouts his apology after Doyoung as he slips past Taeil and Jaehyun. Yuta soon follows, still recovering from his laughing fits.</p><p>“Good rehearsal?” Taeil asks as he slips into the chair Johnny had just occupied. “Seems like Doyoung was in a mood. He usually doesn’t let the teasing get to him.”</p><p>“It went off the rails pretty quickly. I think we only got through the piece one or two times before we started ganging up on Doyoung-hyung,” Donghyuck smiles a little sheepishly. “I think we went a bit far today, but it’s just <em>so easy</em> to tease him. I’ll take him out for some good food later to make up for it. Shall we get started, or do you need to warm up?”</p><p>“We were just practicing the Debussy <em>Cello Sonata</em>, so we’re good whenever,” Taeil says, as he adjusts his endpin. “How about we start with the second movement today?” Jaehyun and Donghyuck agree, and after a few more minutes of shuffling around and tuning, they earnestly get on their way. But not twenty minutes into rehearsal does Donghyuck encounter his old enemy—<em>rushing</em>. “You’re still coming in too early,” Taeil points at Donghyuck with his bow. “Remember, you have to <em>count</em>. You’re about half a beat too fast. You have to wait until Jaehyun finishes the phrase completely before jumping in. Here, try it like this,” Taeil nods to Jaehyun who plays a few measures ahead as Taeil demonstrates when to properly come in.</p><p>Donghyuck watches Taeil utterly enraptured, not at all paying attention to the advice he is being given. He’s always admired how Taeil plays. During his conservatory days, Donghyuck was drawn to Taeil’s unique way of interpreting music—how he uses his instrument to communicate, the cello an extension of his own body and the music his voice. And with the cello, an instrument whose range is so similar to the human voice, it’s sometimes difficult to discern amongst the rest of the orchestra. Taeil, however, breathes life into it, making it entirely his own. Donghyuck finds it <em>enthralling. </em></p><p>More recently though, Donghyuck’s admiration of Taeil-the-Musician has shifted into a deep infatuation with Taeil-the-Person, which has only intensified since moving up positions into second chair next to Taeyong (he basically has an interrupted view path to Taeil, except for perhaps the conductor). If Taeil-the-Musician is a virtuoso cellist, Taeil-the-Person is a teddy bear. He is small, huggable, and one of the cutest people Donghyuck has ever met. Almost anything he does, Donghyuck adores<em>. </em>He just wants to take a bite out of Taeil sometimes (and he has tried, to no great success). Donghyuck has discovered Taeil loves to dance to electronic music, somehow survives on only drinking soda, and loves to eat as much as Donghyuck. He laughs and smiles freely, and always seems unbothered by most things. Most importantly, Taeil’s sense of humor aligns with his perfectly; he never fails to make Donghyuck laugh. Taeil will often tease Doyoung for being a violist, pranks Jaehyun by placing odd things on the piano’s keys. He’ll hype up the cellos by yelling <em>Leggo!</em>, or when they nail a tricky section he’ll exclaim <em>This is it </em>in his own unique way. He has a strange affinity for acrostic poems and as of late has begun playing the <em>Jaws </em>theme every time the conductor approaches her podium during rehearsals. Being around Taeil just makes Donghyuck smile; it makes him <em>happy</em>.</p><p>But nothing still beats watching Taeil play; it is one of Donghyuck’s greatest pastimes. Taeil sits halfway on his chair but somehow manages to look like he’s lounging at the beach. His body wraps around his cello as if he is cradling a lover—his thick, delicious thighs hug the body, his left thumb pressing firmly against the neck as his long, slender fingers glide across the fingerboard. His right hand holds the bow gently, as if he’s barely holding on to begin with. His arm is lean and beautifully held up, moving almost like a dancer’s arm in motion. He always reads his music with his head slightly tilted up and to the right, making his well defined jawline stand out more. His usually large, doe-like eyes take on a half-lidded state as his pupils dance across the sheet music, reading each note with special care as if he’s reading a lover’s note. But what really gets Donghyuck going is watching Taeil close his eyes and tilt his head back, exposing his honey-skinned neck as if he’s experiencing every note physically through his body, manifesting in true pleasure. It is intoxicating and sensual and Donghyuck wants nothing more than to give Taeil the same experience but with his own hands.</p><p>“Hyuckie, are you listening to me? Do I need to bust out the metronome?”</p><p>Donghyuck snaps his head at attention, completely caught staring shamelessly at Taeil. Though his face and ears turn red, he runs a confident hand through his hair before tucking his violin under his chin, “Sorry, hyung. I got distracted. But I think I understand what you’re saying. Let me try it again.”</p><p>Taeil gives him a little smile, not at all convinced Donghyuck heeded his words. But he nods anyway, giving Jaehyun the signal. Jaehyun hides a laugh, and plays the measures over again. Donghyuck takes a deep breath, forcing himself to concentrate. And when he gets it one go, he wonders if maybe the simple act of thinking about Taeil is all he needs to fix his rushing issues.</p>
<hr/><p>“Hyuck-ah! We’re going to the PC bang to play some League of Legends. You in?” Jeno smiles up at Donghyuck as he approaches them after the <em>Prélude</em> rehearsal.</p><p>“Sorry I have plans, but maybe tomorrow,” Donghyuck says as he steps up onto the platform next to the trumpets.</p><p>“Another surprise Taeyong-hyung practice session?” Jeno asks as he puts away his trumpet.</p><p>“Actually, I’m rehearsing with Taeil-hyung,” Donghyuck smiles, feeling giddy with anticipation.</p><p>“Ooooh, <em>Taeil-hyung</em>?” Renjun pipes in from the French horn section. “A special <em>one-on-one</em> session for your <em>duo</em>?”</p><p>“As a matter of fact, yes,” Donghyuck says not wanting to sound too excited, but he knows they can read him like an open book.</p><p>“<em>A duo</em>? So it’s just the two of you? Will you be able to survive that?” Jaemin jokes, shoving Donghyuck fondly. Donghyuck scoffs, making the brass players laugh. Nothing is as fun as teasing your friends, and teasing Donghyuck over his crush on Moon Taeil is easy bait. Almost as easy as flustering Mark Lee over anything.</p><p>Before Donghyuck has a chance to retort, Taeil saunters over, giving them all his wide gummy smile, “Hey guys, I have to steal Hyuckie away from you now. Hope I’m not ruining any plans.”</p><p>“Don’t worry Taeil-hyung, we don’t have anything important going on. Go ahead and <em>steal Hyuckie</em>,<em>” </em>Renjun nudges Donghyuck, winking not so subtly at him. Donghyuck growls at Renjun and feigns to smack him on the head. Greeting Taeil with a bow, Jeno and Jaemin link arms and run off as they laugh hysterically at Donghyuck’s expense while Renjun continues to wink at Taeil and Donghyuck before scurrying after the other two.</p><p>“Did I miss something?” Taeil laughs, a bit puzzled by their behavior.</p><p>“Nothing to worry about. They are just being their usual crackhead selves,” Donghyuck sighs, smiling apologetically as they walk off the stage together. Donghyuck swears he’ll never tell those bone-heads any of his secrets again, but knows full well he’ll easily spill the beans after one drink.</p><p>“Since rehearsal ran late, I ordered some food. I was thinking we could eat first then just sight read for about an hour or so, see how we feel,” Taeil suggests.</p><p>“Sounds good to me. And I can <em>always</em> eat,” Donghyuck replies, rubbing his stomach in thought. “What did you order?”</p><p>“Thai food,” Taeil says with a smile, knowing that it will please Donghyuck. He is rewarded with an excited <em>Yes! </em>as they make their way down the stairs. After a quick pitstop to pick up their delivery at the backdoor, they settle themselves into one of the practice rooms in the basement. They sit on the ground, backs to the walls and containers of food between them.</p><p>“I always see you with those brass players,” Taeil says as he munches on some noodles. “Did you ever consider playing brass instead of violin?” Brass usually attracts a certain type of person—all are loud, talkative, over friendly and outgoing. Just like Donghyuck and his friends.</p><p>“I tried French horn when I was younger,” Donghyuck says in-between bites. “It was fun at first, but then I found it kind of boring. There really isn’t anything more than blowing <em>really</em> hard and pressing some pistons. Plus I got bored of sitting around waiting for my turn to play.”</p><p>“If you stuck with French horn you could have joined band, then you’d definitely get a chance to play more,” Taeil points out, but Donghyuck simply sneers at the suggestion.</p><p>“<em>Ugh</em>, band music is<em> boring</em>,” Donghyuck whines dramatically, “There’s nothing challenging about it—it’s loud all the time, no variation or room for interpretation. It’s as if you are shouting into the void. What’s the fun in that? You might as well be a neanderthal amongst humans.”</p><p>“Ah, <em>there it is</em>—that true violinist spirit,” Taeil chuckles before stuffing a large shrimp into his mouth. “So you’d rather be the human amongst your neanderthal friends?”</p><p>“They drive me up a wall most of the time, but I love them all the same,” Donghyuck shrugs, a hint of a smile at the corner of his lips. Taeil hums in understanding. He’s grateful that Donghyuck has a group of close friends he can rely on. Taeil thinks back to when he first joined the orchestra, with only Taeyong and Johnny by his side. They were the only musicians under the age of 40 in a symphony orchestra of almost 100 musicians, having to contend with the pressure of inexperience and lack of tenure. They had to prove themselves beyond measure, and did so by relying on each other. Thankfully the orchestra is a little less lonely with just over 20 young musicians funneled in from the conservatory within the last few years. It makes showing up everyday a little more fun and a more open place to be. <em> And more dating options</em>, Taeil muses.</p><p>“I dated a trombone player once, he was <em>definitely </em>the neanderthal type—talkative loudmouth who loved to party. Loved making fart jokes,” Taeil says, sipping his soda in thought. “He was actually a lousy boyfriend. I naively thought that with all the blowing they do that brass players would be good with their mouths. But I was wrong. Glad I dodged that bullet.”</p><p>Donghyuck practically chokes on his food, coughing and sputtering at Taeil’s words. Taeil smiles behind his can of soda. “You ok, Hyuckie?”</p><p>“Y-yeah, just got something stuck in my throat,” Donghyuck tries to recover, grateful that his coughing fit is covering up the flush on his face. After a few seconds of silence, giving Donghyuck time to recenter himself, he shares his own dating experience with wind players. “I dated a flutist back in conservatory. Wasn’t so bad.”</p><p>“Ah, woodwinds are the higher-brow wind instruments compared to brass,” Taeil smiles knowingly. “Woodwinds are <em>great</em> with their mouths, but a bit finicky and high strung. Maybe something about their reeds that makes them want everything just so.” Donghyuck barks a laugh, thinking that describes Mark Lee perfectly.</p><p>“Yes, <em>exactly</em>! My ex is always fussy about stuff. I thought it was just him, but maybe it’s a woodwind thing?”</p><p>“Most definitely. I dated a bassoonist and she was fastidious about everything. <em>But—”</em></p><p>“<em>Great with their mouths!” </em>They both say at the same time, laughing into hysterics. Donghyuck leans on Taeil’s shoulder as his giggles overtake him. He sighs contently, smiling as he realizes just how nice it is to spend some time with Taeil alone. The two of them, casually talking and having a good laugh with bellies full of tasty food—an electric energy courses through Donghyuck. It’s that same happy warmth and rush of excitement he gets when he nails parts of Paganini’s <em>Caprice</em>. But instead it’s the feeling of Taeil laughing beside him, his head resting on Donghyuck’s.</p><p>Donghyuck, feeling empowered by the moment, takes Taeil’s left hand in his. Taeil’s slender fingers end at well-worn callused fingertips from years of practice and handwork. <em>Gecko fingers</em> they call them, but Donghyuck thinks they are beautiful. “I like string players the most because they are great with their hands,” Donghyuck says, tapping each of Taeil’s fingertips with his own. His calluses are smaller in comparison to Taeil’s due to the violin’s strings being thinner than the cello’s, but Donghyuck thinks they compliment each other—they <em>understand</em> the same language. “String players know when and where to use just the right amount of pressure.”</p><p>As if to prove his point, Donghyuck sits up and faces Taeil directly, slowly massaging Taeil’s palm. He can feel the strong muscles of Taeil’s left hand. The cello’s neck is longer than the violin’s, requiring its player to stretch their fingers further, to place more pressure on the strings to get the required sound. It creates a strong, large hand; Donghyuck admires that hand and wonders what it would feel like caressing him.</p><p>“And violinists, because we are perfectionists, like to put on a good show and make sure our partners enjoy themselves,” Donghyuck ventures to say, staring at Taeil intensely and winking. He expects Taeil to shyly look away, like most do when Donghyuck aggressively flirts. But like a true cellist, Taeil takes everything with an easy going stride.</p><p>“You’re daring aren’t you?” Taeil smiles, eyes lighting up mischievously as he leans in. “Haven’t you heard? Cellists are really the best you’ll ever have,” Taeil suddenly takes Donghyuck’s arm in his hand, running a thumb slowly across his forearm as if the neck of a cello. “We know how to hold a body gently, and can handle large pieces of wood between our legs.”</p><p>“Is—Is that so?” Donghyuck stutters in response, his throat suddenly dry. Taeil stares at him with his wolfish eyes, never blinking nor backing down. Donghyuck can ordinarily keep his composure. He’s a violinist for a reason—he thrives on undivided attention. But at this very moment he feels frozen, the air strangled out of his lungs as Taeil steals his breath away with a blinding smile. Donghyuck feels like he might melt into the ground if Taeil continues to bore into him with his burning gaze. He can practically feel his heart beating out of his chest as Taeil’s eyes flicker down. Donghyuck subconsciously licks his lips, eyes slowly closing as he feels Taeil lean closer to him—</p><p>“Excuse me, but did I leave my—oh, hyung! Sorry!” Jaehyun says as he sticks his head through the doorway. He holds back a laugh as Donghyuck stands up with lightning speed, turning his back to the door as he runs hands over his burning face. Jaehyun gives Taeil an apologetic smile, but Taeil simply clears his throat and waves his hand, letting Jaehyun into the room. “I was just wondering if I left my reading glasses in here from earlier? I couldn’t find them in the other rooms.”</p><p>Taeil looks around quickly and spots them sitting on the piano. He hands them over to Jaehyun, patting him on the back and pushing him out the door before Donghyuck has a complete meltdown. Jaehyun mouths <em>‘I'm sorry’</em> repeatedly as he backs out of the room, bowing slightly at Taeil but not at all hiding his amusement. Taeil huffs a laugh, shaking his head as he softly closes the door, leaning on it.</p><p>Taeil clears his throat once again and looks over to Donghyuck. He seems to have composed himself a bit, though his face still glows with a lovely pink flush and his hands fidget by his sides. Taeil smiles fondly, finding Donghyuck’s fluster endearing. With a sigh, Taeil makes the executive decision to get back to their order of business. <em>Remember, professionalism, </em>Taeil chastises himself. As the older one and a principal musician, he should behave and set a better example.</p><p>“Well, shall we get to practicing? We don’t want to keep your neanderthals waiting too long.”</p><p>Donghyuck releases a breath, nodding. He wiggles his fingers and shakes his head, refocusing. He has to concentrate on the task at hand. He can think about and obsess over what might have happened later, because he knows he won’t get any sleep with Taeil’s gaze etched into his brain.</p>
<hr/><p>“You cock-blocking son-of-a-bitch,” Johnny wheezes, doubling over in laughter.</p><p>“I worked very hard to get those two in a room together, and you just had to forget your reading glasses,” Taeyong laughs in disbelief, shaking Jaehyun by the shoulders.</p><p>“I didn’t do it on purpose!” Jaehyun says contritely, but smiling despite himself. “I swear hyung, I didn’t know you guys were in the middle of something.”</p><p>“It’s ok, Jaehyun-ah. It’s not like I planned it or anything. It just sort of…happened,” Taeil pats Jaehyun’s arm, sighing at his misfortune.</p><p>“Ah, to be Lee Donghyuck! What a lucky guy, having been chosen by Taeilie-hyung,” Jungwoo sighs dramatically, leaning on his cello and giving Johnny a look that says <em>‘don’t you agree?’.</em> Johnny pouts, nodding.</p><p>“Wonder if Hyuck is doing ok,” Taeyong murmurs, draping himself over Jaehyun.</p><p>“He looks fine to me,” Jaehyun notes as they watch Donghyuck enter the stage whispering furiously at Mark. Something about the way he’s holding himself, a bit hunched over, his eyes big and hands animatedly moving around that catches Taeil’s attention. Donghyuck may seem fine to most, but Taeil has gotten used to reading his body language. He’s upset, which worries Taeil.</p><p>“He actually said that?” Mark asks with a disbelieving laugh, “Taeil-hyung <em>actually </em>said that?”</p><p>“I swear on my violin he said those exact words to me while <em>stroking my arm</em>,” Donghyuck gesticulates wildly, getting all worked up over Taeil’s words. A night’s sleep has done nothing to quell the butterflies in his stomach.</p><p>“Then what happened?” Mark, like everyone else, has witnessed Donghyuck’s simple crush explode into an almost obsession over the last year. And as the resident best friend, Mark has to endure all of Donghyuck’s stories about his close encounters with Taeil. Most of them are inconsequential happenings—an incidental touch of the hand, a bump to the shoulder, a smile thrown his way. But this takes the cake, and Mark is living off of Donghyuck’s manic energy.</p><p>“He started leaning over to<em> kiss me,”</em> Donghyuck whispers loudly, eyes large as if he can’t even believe it himself. Mark covers his mouth with a closed fist in shock, muttering <em>No way! </em>“But Jaehyun-hyung came in looking for his glasses and interrupted the moment!”</p><p>“What did you do once Jaehyun-hyung left?” Mark whispers back, completely captivated.</p><p>“We went back to work, as if nothing happened. And when rehearsal ended I—I just left without a word,” Donghyuck groans, sitting down ungracefully into his chair. He leans his head back in frustration, “<em>Why did I do that</em>? He must think I was rejecting him.”</p><p>“Dude, you’re overreacting. I bet he was just being cautious; don’t want to get caught doing inappropriate things in the practice rooms. Remember the trouble Jeno and Jaemin got in last month?” Mark reminds Donghyuck. Donghyuck huffs a laugh, but it doesn’t ease his anxiety. When Taeil plays the <em>Jaws </em>theme signaling the conductor’s entrance, Mark gives Donghyuck a reassuring pat on the shoulder before heading to the woodwind section.</p><p>Once the conductor gives Taeil a good eye roll, he clears his throat and stretches out his hand. When he looks over at Donghyuck to give him his customary smile, Donghyuck looks like a pudu caught in headlights, his cheeks glowing pink before he looks away. Taeil frowns slightly, unsure of how to interpret that.</p><p>Though <em>Bolero </em>is an interesting work to witness, playing it is another story. It’s extremely repetitive with nothing interesting except for the overly gradual crescendo, making it the perfect piece to allow Taeil’s gaze to continually fall on Donghyuck without missing much. If Taeil himself is distracted, Donghyuck seems totally in the zone. And when Donghyuck is singularly focused, he is completely irresistible. The way his hair bounces as he sharply moves his head, how he sways ever so softly to the theme, fluid like water in a stream. But the intensity in his eyes, how he stares at the music like he’s trying to devour it—the same all consuming look Donghyuck will sometimes give Taeil from across the stage, it sends shivers down Taeil’s spine.</p><p>Donghyuck has always been playful with Taeil—making him laugh uncontrollably at times, never ceasing to make him smile. His energy is infectious, his cheekiness utterly charming, his wit wicked sharp. But Donghyuck’s ferocity and appetite for music is what first piqued Taeil’s interest. Taeil remembers vividly watching Donghyuck perform Shostakovich’s <em>Violin Sonata</em>. A relatively long sonata with tonal bowing and dissonant harmonies, Donghyuck was more than capable of embodying every intense emotion even at his young age. He would close his eyes, his brow scrunching as he felt and moved with the music, letting it flow into him and out through his playing. Taeil wondered at first if Donghyuck had missed his calling to be a dancer, with his long beautiful arms and slender legs. But when Taeil watches and hears him play, he would be remiss to deprive the world of Lee Donghyuck’s talents. His innate gift, penchant for handwork, and voracious hunger to excel are qualities to be admired, and traits Taeil finds more than a little attractive. He honestly believes Donghyuck is capable of anything—even achieving concert master, if Taeyong weren’t already in that position himself.</p><p>And Taeil would love nothing more than to get to know Donghyuck more intimately, but worries he may have overstepped his boundaries yesterday. Taeil had been certain Donghyuck returned his interest, and his forward flirting in the practice room had all but confirmed it. But when Donghyuck had fled after rehearsal in a mild panic, Taeil wondered if he had scared Donghyuck away. Perhaps Donghyuck’s interest is purely platonic or professional in nature. Maybe his flirting is just that— fun flirting. Taeil sighs, picking at his lip in worry. But when Donghyuck catches his gaze, and that familiar sizzling electricity crosses between them, Taeil knows he didn’t misread the cues. The timing just wasn’t right. He’ll get his chance again, he just needs to be patient. He winks at Donghyuck, rewarding him with a beautiful smile.</p>
<hr/><p>“Ugh! Why is this so <em>difficult</em>,” Donghyuck grumbles, bowing his violin harshly in annoyance. Taeil frowns slightly, placing his bow on his stand. They’ve been stuck on one particular spot in the second movement for the past half hour, frustrating Donghyuck with every passing minute. Donghyuck plucks on the strings, holding the violin as if it were a guitar, muttering to himself.</p><p>“Hyuckie, take a deep breath. You’re doing fine,” Taeil says softly. “Switching between bowing and pizzicato so often and so quickly—it’s a notoriously tricky section. And hey,” Taeil places a reassuring hand on Donghyuck’s knee, running his thumb back and forth soothingly. “This is just our second run through, plenty of time for us to practice it.”</p><p>“I don’t know, this feels different. I can’t seem to hear it <em>at all,” </em>Donghyuck says, placing his violin on his chair before standing to lean his forehead against the soundproof padded walls. “Maybe hanging out with the trumpets for all these years has finally caught up with me. All that loud honking must have messed up my ears.”</p><p>“I highly doubt that’s the problem,” Taeil laughs, watching a sulking Donghyuck pick at the wall’s padding. He gets up to stand next to Donghyuck, rubbing his back. “I know how hard it is to spend everyday in a practice room, feeling like you can’t get that one note or phrase. It’s easy to get stuck in your own head,” Taeil says, slowly turning Donghyuck around so that he can look at him. “But I’ve seen what you are capable of—you will definitely overcome your mental block and master it. You’ll get it, you always do. There’s nothing you can’t do.”</p><p>Donghyuck watches Taeil longingly, his heart bursting at the seams. Taeil has a certain effect on him that he can never shake off; as if he’s cast an unbreakable spell. Taeil can completely capture Donghyuck’s attention when he should be focusing on playing or light a fire under him to inspire some of the best playing. He can turn a bad day into one of his bests, and give him the confidence to do anything, even when Donghyuck is half-way down a self-pity spiral. All that faith Taeil has in Donghyuck just makes his heart swell with affection.</p><p>It makes him want to kiss Taeil senseless.</p><p>“Taeil-ah?” Donghyuck whispers, ignoring formalities and hierarchy knowing that Taeil wouldn’t mind (because he never does; he never holds his seniority or age over him). “I’m going to kiss you now,” he declares as he brings a hand up to Taeil’s cheek, the other resting on Taeil’s hip. He watches as Taeil’s eyes widen in surprise and he flushes from the rush of heat to his cheeks. Letting his eyes gaze down at full lips, Donghyuck leans forward and plants a soft kiss on Taeil.</p><p>As their lips make contact, Taeil inhales sharply, startled by the sudden turn of events but not at all disappointed. His eyes flutter close as he leans into the kiss, pressing back firmly and reveling in how soft Donghyuck’s lips feel against his chapped ones. Taeil snakes a left hand up and around Donghyuck’s neck as the other settles on his lower back. Taeil’s enthusiastic response pushes aside all of Donghyuck’s hesitation and he pulls Taeil even closer. At almost the same height, their bodies meet from waist to chest in perfect contact.</p><p>Donghyuck slowly pulls back and kisses Taeil over and over again—lips sliding against each other, each kiss lasting a little longer than the previous one, each one taking a little bit of Donghyuck’s breath away. Eventually the feeling is too much, the need to taste Taeil overwhelming. He traces a tongue along Taeil’s lower lip, tasting his chapstick. Taeil responds by gripping the back of Donghyuck’s head and tilting it—taking command as if Donghyuck is purely an instrument Taeil is playing. He parts his lips, meeting Donghyuck’s tongue with his own and deepening the kiss.</p><p>Mouths open and tongues dancing, exploring every corner of each other’s mouths, Taeil inhales deeply, stealing the air from Donghyuck’s lungs. Donghyuck captures Taeil’s lower lip between his own, sucking hard. When Taeil moans in response, Donghyuck repeats the action, this time running a tongue along the lip to soothe it. Donghyuck has always been a quick learner, so once he knows what makes Taeil feel good, he’ll repeat it over and over just to hear Taeil’s sweet voice. But when he pulls back this time, Taeil takes Donghyuck’s upper lip between his own—a battle of wills and pleasure building until Donghyuck feels too light-headed. He pulls back with a gasp to catch his breath, but Taeil doesn’t let him get too far.</p><p>Taeil moves to place kisses along Donghyuck’s cheek and jawline, leaving a burning trail in his wake. Donghyuck can feel Taeil’s callused fingers caressing the nape of his neck, and it sends a shiver up his back, a soft moan escaping. Taeil’s nose glides across Donghyuck’s face, lips barely touching as hot breath fans Donghyuck’s own lips before Taeil moves to kiss Donghyuck’s sun kissed neck. Donghyuck’s head falls back, just resting against Taeil’s hand and the padded wall behind him as his eyes burst open from the overwhelming sensation of Taeil’s tongue pressing against his pulse. Whoever said string players aren’t good with their mouths has never met Moon Taeil, Donghyuck briefly thinks before he is eyes close again, basking in the feeling of Taeil’s mouth hot against his skin. Taeil plays Donghyuck like a masterpiece—hands and mouth deftly moving and placing pressure in the right spot to get the sound he wants, to create the music he desires out of Donghyuck. And does Taeil love to hear Donghyuck sigh in pleasure, sounding just as lovely as the violin Donghyuck deftly plays.</p><p>Taeil moves down Donghyuck’s neck, his lips scorching against Donghyuck’s skin, his tongue soothing and wet. When he reaches the small sliver of collarbone peeking out from underneath Donghyuck’s shirt, Taeil nudges it aside with his nose, breathing in Donghyuck’s scent. Through half lidded eyes, Taeil spots what he is looking for on the left side of Donghyuck’s collarbone—the violin hickey. Taeil kisses it, praising it for what it stands for—Donghyuck’s dedication to his craft, the signature of an artist. A mark of <em>passion</em>.</p><p>Donghyuck inhales sharply, his hand gripping the back of Taeil’s head, fingers tangling in lovely dark hair. A moan escapes as teeth scrape against Donghyuck’s mark— Taeil’s tongue cooling the sting. “Taeil,” he breathes out almost like a prayer. Taeil smiles on Donghyuck’s skin, placing one last sweet kiss on his collarbone before meeting back up with Donghyuck’s parted lips.</p><p>“Hyuck,” he replies, running fingers through Donghyuck’s long light brown hair before resting their foreheads together. Heart practically beating out of his chest, Donghyuck slowly opens his eyes. He sees a happily smiling Taeil before him caressing his cheek. They stand tangled for a few seconds, silent except for the sound of their labored breathing. Donghyuck watches Taeil with his large, piercing eyes. He grips the back of Taeil’s shirt, trying to anchor himself in this moment. He doesn’t want to forget the feeling of Taeil’s weight against his body, their warm breaths mingling and the delight dancing in Taeil’s eyes.</p><p>“Taeil,” he repeats, swallowing much needed air into his lungs, running a tongue along kissed lips. “I like you. <em>A lot</em>.”</p><p>“I like you too, Hyuckie. <em>A lot,</em>” Taeil smiles sweetly. He leans in to kiss Donghyuck once again until a loud knocking interrupts them.</p><p>“<em>Hello, excuse me! Is anyone there?” </em>Jaehyun yells through the door jam, not daring to open it without announcing himself again. “<em>I'm looking for my glasses. Did I leave them there?</em>”</p><p>Taeil laughs, resting his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder as Donghyuck groans in annoyance, head falling back against the wall. He mutters obscenities to himself as he looks around the room, spotting the cursed glasses on the upright piano in the corner. Donghyuck huffs, not wanting to extract himself from Taeil to retrieve the stupid things. Taeil, almost reading Donghyuck’s mind, kisses him chastely on the lips before slowly pulling back. Before Taeil can completely leave his personal bubble, Donghyuck reaches for his hand, refusing to break their connection. Taeil smiles at him, squeezing his hand reassuringly. Snatching up the glasses, Taeil moves to the door, opening it ever so slightly.</p><p>“Oh! Hi hyung, wasn’t sure if there was anyone in here. Sorry to disturb you, but I’m looking for my glasses,” Jaehyun flashes his dimples innocently. Donghyuck huffs from behind the door, opening it wider. He takes the glasses from Taeil’s hands and shoves them into Jaehyun’s chest.</p><p>“Jaehyun-ssi,” Donghyuck smiles sardonically at him, “Please put these on a lanyard or something—<em>stop forgetting them everywhere and leave us alone.”</em></p><p>Donghyuck quickly closes the door on a shocked Jaehyun and locks it, taking Taeil’s laughing face in his hands and kissing him fiercely. He backs Taeil up against the wall, parting his lips and taking Taeil’s bottom lip between his teeth. Taeil responds with a sweet hum, greatly enjoying Donghyuck’s passionate side as Donghyuck slides down to his neck, nipping at Taeil’s tender skin. But after Jaehyun’s interruption, Taeil knows this isn’t the most appropriate place to be doing this.</p><p>“Hyuckie,” Taeil murmurs, trying to get Donghyuck’s attention. “As much as I am enjoying this, and trust me I <em>really </em>am enjoying this, I don’t think this is the most appropriate place.”</p><p>“In a soundproof room?” Donghyuck quips, kissing the hollow below Taeil’s ear.</p><p>“<em>At work</em>,” Taeil inhales sharply, <em>really</em> liking Donghyuck’s lips on his neck—but he will not be distracted.</p><p><em>Oh, right</em>; they are technically still at work. Donghyuck sighs in defeat, begrudgingly removing his lips from Taeil’s neck. He takes a small step back but not enough to let Taeil out of his arms. “I guess you’re right,” Donghyuck pouts, hoping his cute act will change Taeil’s mind. It almost works, but Taeil knows better.</p><p>“How about we practice a bit more, then we can go out. Maybe get something to eat,” Taeil suggests, hoping the promise of food will appease Donghyuck.</p><p>“Go out like….<em>a date</em>?” Donghyuck asks optimistically, eyes shining as the ends of his lips twitch upwards.</p><p>“<em>Exactly</em> like a date,” Taeil kisses Donghyuck’s nose affectionately. “We can even go get some grilled meat. I know a place just around the corner."</p><p>Donghyuck frowns as if in deep thought before giving Taeil a blinding smile. He places one last kiss on Taeil’s lips, pulling back with a wet <em>smack</em>. “I think I could agree to that.”</p><p>They slowly get back in their chairs, starting where they left off. This time Donghyuck doesn’t rush or miss a note—he plays it perfectly. When Donghyuck lifts the bow from his violin smiling triumphantly, Taeil can’t resist the urge to lean forward and kiss Donghyuck on the cheek.</p>
<hr/><p>“<em>…and as usual Lee Taeyong’s virtuoso performance of the Debussy ‘Sonata for Violin and Piano’, accompanied by the underrated Jung Jaehyun, was performed with the unlikely maturity of a well versed violinist and expected freshness of a young man to yet reach his prime. But the real surprise of the weekend was Ravel’s ‘Sonata for Violin &amp; Cello’ performed with equal amounts of precision and introspection by an unlikely pair. A piece sometimes fraught with an unbalance of instrumentation, the up and coming Violinist Lee Donghyuck and the always impressive Principal Cellist Moon Taeil played so in-sync that at times it felt as if one person were playing both parts. Their ability to blend together—their timbre, vibrato, and articulation, was unmatched by any other chamber group performance during the showcase. Their emotional delivery of Ravel’s composition dedicated to his friend Debussy felt at times too intimate to witness. A truly breathtaking performance, I can only hope that this duo continues to perform together in the future.</em>”</p><p>Donghyuck finishes reading out loud, putting his phone down and smiling widely. He wiggles in his seat excitedly, scooting closer to Taeil. “Well, I’d say that is a pretty good review,” Taeil says with a satisfied hum, sinking back against his couch and throwing an arm around Donghyuck.</p><p>“Are you kidding?! They said we were <em>unmatched</em> and that our emotional delivery was <em>too intimate to witness! </em> We were <em>breathtaking!</em>” Donghyuck says giddily, leaning over to place a big kiss on Taeil’s pink lips. “We slayed, Taeil-ah. We <em>slayed</em>.”</p><p>Taeil laughs, watching amused as Donghyuck rereads the review on his phone. Though he might not say it out loud, Taeil knows it was some of his best playing. Something about playing with Donghyuck brings out the best in him—the connection they have only strengthened by their new found romance.</p><p>“I shouldn’t let you read those reviews. They’ll go straight to your head,” Taeil teases, taking the phone out of Donghyuck’s hand. Donghyuck protests, reaching for the phone as Taeil pulls it from his grasp. In retaliation Donghyuck pins Taeil to the couch, wrapping his arms and legs around him like an octopus. Taeil, completely trapped and with nowhere to go, smiles down at Donghyuck. “We really were great, huh?”</p><p>“Not great, <em>breathtaking</em>,” Donghyuck sighs contently, nuzzling against Taeil’s neck and kissing it gently. Taeil runs a hand through Donghyuck’s silky hair. As they lie together tangled on the couch, Donghyuck looks up at Taeil for a moment, considering him with his big eyes. “<em>You </em>are breathtaking.”</p><p>Taeil smiles, “So are you.” Donghyuck smiles slyly, loosening his vice grip to only take Taeil’s face in his hands and pepper him with kisses. As much as Donghyuck enjoys watching Taeil play, or playing with Taeil, kissing Taeil has quickly moved up the list of Donghyuck’s favorite activities. He leans in and places a slow, sensual kiss on Taeil’s lips, savoring the taste of his chapstick and the warmth of his touch. As Taeil’s hands find the back of Donghyuck’s head, Donghyuck deepens the kiss humming blissfully into Taeil’s mouth.</p><p>Like warm-up scales or a well-practiced piece, Donghyuck wants to know Taeil’s body until it becomes muscle memory—he wants to engrain it in his subconscious. And he knows he’ll have all the time in the world to do it. Because Taeil’s heart tugs at Donghyuck, as if he had plucked a string on his cello—playing beautiful music with his heart strings.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. Come say hi/follow me on tumblr <a href="https://shining-moon-taeil.tumblr.com">@shining-moon-taeil</a></p><p>2. I have nothing against violas or brass instruments  (´･ω･`)  These are just the funny comments I heard from the string players in my partner’s family.  I respect all people who play an instrument—it’s hard work!</p><p>3. I picked the cello and violin for Taeil and Hyuck, respectively, because I thought the ranges of each instrument matched their voices in real life.  And I of course couldn't resist making Mark a flutist  (^・ω・^ ) <em>What the flute?!</em></p><p>4. Ravel and Debussy are two of mine and my partner’s favorite composers.  Here are links to the pieces mentioned in the fic:<br/>+Ravel’s <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PW5YkhzFd2E">Piano Trio in A Minor</a> (piano, violin, and cello)<br/>+Ravel’s <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zatq5ndHw-c&amp;t=14s">Sonata for Violin and Cello</a><br/>+Debussy’s <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KNxVfv_1LIA">String Quartet in G Minor</a> (violin, violin, viola, and cello)<br/>+Debussy’s <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9_7loz-HWUM">Prelude to the Afternoon of the Faun</a><br/>+Paganini’s <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c2Wv60_X17A">Caprice No. 5</a> and <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uALsg4aWKB0">Caprice Op.1 No.24</a> (solo violin)<br/>+Ravel’s <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r30D3SW4OVw">Bolero</a><br/>+Shostakovich’s <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T_kvs_F5tKY">Violin Sonata</a><br/>+Debussy’s <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6p1HDpf48Tg">Sonata for Violin and Piano</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>